


Heigh Ho

by larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Disney, Funny, Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise discovers Akashi's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heigh Ho

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Akashi's voice actor's, Hiroshi Kamiya, cover of Heigh Ho.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgFluUCriSg

“Kurokocchi, I’m so glad you could make it!” Kise exclaimed, running up and hugging Kuroko. 

“You said there was some sort of emergency, are you hurt?” Kuroko said, scanning for injuries.

Before Kise could respond, Midorima walked in. “This better be life or death, Kise,” Midorima muttered. 

“Kise, you okay?” Aomine asked, following Midorima though the door.

“You said there would be food, right?” Murasakibara asked. 

After everyone settled into the room, Kise got up on a chair. “You are all probably wondering why I called you here today.” 

“You said it was an emergency,” Kuroko responded, casually scooting closer to Aomine.

“Yes, yes this is an emergency.” Kise hopped down and pulled out his laptop. “I found something, something that will change our lives forever.”

“Oh god, if it's some sort of new cologne, I swear to god I’ll—” 

“Don’t worry Midorimacchi, it's not that. I present to you, a song. A song that will change your lives forever.” Kise hit play on his computer and the tune to “Heigh Ho” started playing.

“This is just that Disney song?” Aomine questioned.

“Wait for the guy to start singing,” Kise said, smiling. All of the sudden, the voice of a certain ex-captain started singing.

“No fucking way,” Aomine whispered.

“This can't be,” Midorima said, shocked.

Playing right in front of them was Akashi Seijuro singing the Disney song, “Heigh Ho.” He wasn't just singing it regularly though, he was singing it with such cheer and enthusiasm. The song finished up and everyone just sat there completely dumbstruck.

“Where did you find that magnificentness?” Aomine asked in awe. 

“Apparently, the Akashi company had a Disney CD made for kids to get parents interested in the company. I guess they asked Akashicchi to sing for it,” Kise said, smiling widely.

“For once, your emergency call was actually important,” Kuroko stated.

“Kurokocchi, my emergency calls are always important,” Kise pouted. 

Midorima snorted at that. 

“But anyways, what are we going to do with this information?” Kise asked everyone.

“We can't just tell him, unless we want to be killed,” Aomine said.

“Hmm, got a point. I guess we’ll have to keep it quiet. Great meeting everybody!” Kise announced.

Everyone then made their way out the door, thinking about the wonderfulness that they just heard. 

The next day, all of the Generation of Miracles, met up for food.

“Hey, you guys,” Akashi said, as he walked in. 

Aomine broke out into laughter, unable to hold it back.

“What's so funny?” Akashi asked, crossing his arms.

“Nothing is funny. Heigh Ho to you this morning!” Aomine said, before falling onto the floor in laughter.

Akashi’s eyes widened, before glaring at everyone. “Who found it?” Akashi hissed.

Everyone quickly pointed at Kise, backing away slowly.

“Kise, can I have a word with you, outside?” Akashi asked, with a sly smile.

“Um, s-sure?” Kise got out, before being dragged outside.

The others started eating, ignoring the screams and pleads outside. About ten minutes later, Kise came back all scruffed up, with a smiling Akashi behind him. 

“If you guys show this to anyone else, I'll make sure you won't hear a single thing ever again,” Akashi said, smiling.

They all quickly nodded and went back to eating, hoping Akashi would forget about this incident very soon.


End file.
